


Liar

by ProfoundlyInLove



Series: Cursin' Your Name and Actin' Insane [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adopted Children, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Firefighter Castiel, Grief/Mourning, Hospitals, Loss, M/M, Married Couple, Mental Breakdown, Parents Castiel & Dean Winchester, Restraints, Sedation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 11:04:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2022759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProfoundlyInLove/pseuds/ProfoundlyInLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>New Verse! Though its a tragic beginning, I am going to track back to the beginning. Yes-- A HS AU IN THE MAKING. But in this point of the story theyre in their late twenties.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Liar

**Author's Note:**

> New Verse! Though its a tragic beginning, I am going to track back to the beginning. Yes-- A HS AU IN THE MAKING. But in this point of the story theyre in their late twenties.

Dean lied. But that was far from the most important thing at that moment.

Currently he was restrained in a hospital bed of his own awaiting for the discharge order. He was fuzzy from the sedation he’d been put under due to his very own ballistic melt down in room 1410. Sam was called and was being forced to leave work to come pick up his fuck up of a brother, who hadn’t even been told what the hell happened. Only that Dean was being restrained in the hospital and he required to be picked up.

The problem was that Sam wasn’t his emergency contact. Hadn’t been in a long time. It wasn’t that they had a falling out, far from it. They saw each other constantly. Though in fact, Dean’s emergency contact was his long time husband Castiel. They married right out of high school about a decade ago, after a whirlwind romance though they’d been best friends farther back than either can remember. Things were perfect. They even adopted a teenage daughter who was now fifteen, because they believed that every child needed a home no matter how old. The couple had met her through Castiel’s work as a firefighter.

When his hospital door opened next, he saw the face of his very angry baby brother.

“Are you an idiot, or are you just nuts Dean?” He shouted, “Also, I don’t appreciate you having them call me instead of Cas so that you won’t have to rightfully sleep on the couch!” He continued, practically pulling out his own hair. Sam was a fresh lawyer working at a large firm downtown, so this added stress certainly wasn’t going to help him live past forty-five.

But Dean started to crumple in on himself, tears flowing fast and heavy with loud wrenching sobs, which Sam hadn’t at all anticipated. Because while his brother was a kindergarten teacher, he wasn’t a pansy. In fact, he was the bravest, strongest, most courageous person Sam had ever known. Dean had single handedly raised Sam while their father ran around with his head up his ass, too drunk to do much of anything about it.

“What’s wrong.” Sam deadpanned, in utter terror.

“He’s dead Sam, Cas is dead.”

That morning there had been a building fire, the couples favorite haunt where Dean had proposed, which lead Castiel right out the door while Dean went to wake up their daughter to so she could get ready for school. By his lunch break, Dean was called down to the hospital. His husband was in critical condition-- where they weren’t sure he’d have much longer.

Dean drove more recklessly than he ever had before, easily beating the street race he’d done in high school during the Spring Palooza.

Dean had been at Castiel’s bedside when the monitor went from a soft harmony of beeps, to a loud shrill alarm that never took breaks. The stop of his heartbeat. He watched feet back as they shocked Cas over and over, trying to bring his fragile heart back to life. No doctor wanted to give up on the towns hero, but there was a point where you had to let go. As the doctors left the room after calling time of death, Dean broke in every way possible. He thought he knew death, it had taken nearly all his family, but now he knew true loss.

He cried, he screamed, and even threw things clear across the dark room. It took four nurses and a security guard to take him down, and even in unconsciousness, he felt his grief.

Sam pulled a chair next to Dean’s bed, held his hand, and cried silently along with him.

 


End file.
